Waking Jethro
by Hepper
Summary: A few one-shots from their years together. Jibbs
1. DC

Jenny let out a big yawn as the elevator doors opened. She trudged into the bullpen, determined to make the most of her 0530 arrival and impress Gibbs with a stack of completed paperwork. If the man could be impressed? She had been his Probie for only three weeks, but she had yet to see him truly approve of anything anyone did.

As she turned the corner into their desk area, she stopped in her tracks. There was Gibbs, sound asleep with his feet crossed up on his desk, head lolled against the back of his chair. She took the opportunity to study him, as she had never been able to before. She no longer denied to herself that she found him attractive. He was a real man; tanned skin, strong hands, broad shoulders, and oh, those eyes.

Yes, she definitely couldn't deny she found him attractive. But she knew also that this was dangerous territory. She had a plan to climb the ranks of NCIS; she couldn't afford to be distracted by anything.

But there was just something about him; she wanted to learn more. For example, what the hell was he doing sleeping in the office instead of home when they hadn't even had a case?

She suddenly realized she had been standing looking at him for far too long, and turned to quietly settle into her desk. Unfortunately, someone who knew nothing about quiet had just arrived.

Before she could warn him, Burley appeared and crowed, "Shepard what are you doing here? Had an early night last night? Bad date?"

Gibbs' blue eyes shot open, hitting directly on her green ones.

She winced, "Sorry. Good morning?"


	2. Marseille

It was early evening on another steamy day in Marseilles.

"Good God, how do people live here?" Jenny groaned as she stepped outside into the oppressive humidity. Determined to find some familiar soda and—more importantly— ice, she turned into a small market on the street corner. She saw they had a coffee machine and decided to attempt to garner some goodwill from the Boss.

She returned to their hotel to see Gibbs had not yet emerged from his room. They were supposed to be heading to the old house overlooking the docks for their second 12-hour shift photographing suspects on the trawler.

Jenny was already apprehensive. Being in such close proximity with Jethro in that suffocating attic the first night had been…difficult. Sweating and bored, they had gotten on each other's nerves repeatedly. He was either growling at her or teasing her—both things had been driving her crazy. She didn't know if she could survive another night without punching him.

"Or jumping him" she muttered to herself. That attraction she didn't deny months ago was now definitely a problem. A big problem, because she was fairly certain she saw it reflected it in his eyes.

For the moment she decided to press her luck and take out her frustration on his bedroom door.

She banged on it loudly. "GIBBS. We're late, get moving! I brought you a present."

The door flew open a minute later. Jenny breathed in sharply at a glimpse of his toned stomach as he came out bleary-eyed, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Sorry. Ignored the alarm." With a disarming grin, he rounded on her. "Where's my present?"

She handed over the coffee, and he moaned appreciatively at the first sip. She rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you want to drink that when it's a million degrees out."

He pulled her ponytail, and she shoved him.

He turned to head out the door, saying, "Night two. Let's do it."


	3. Serbia

Spring in Serbia. Not something she thought would ever experience, but here she was looking out of a farmhouse window onto a sun-soaked field. Speaking of other things she never thought she would experience, she peeked in at her sleeping boss, with whom she had just spent the night having mind-blowing sex.

She padded barefoot to the kitchen, wearing only Jethro's t-shirt and her panties. She checked the cupboards, finding only a can of tuna and some questionable saltine crackers. They had only arrived at the farmhouse last night and Gibbs didn't waste any time tossing their bags down and dragging her into bed.

Stomach growling, she cursed Callen for not leaving a scrap of edible food in the place. Time to get Gibbs up and head into town for groceries.

She smiled when she entered their bedroom. Jethro was asleep on his back, sprawled across the bed with the sheet pooled at his waist. She sat on the bed and smoothed her hand over his naked chest up to his face.

"Jethro, wake up." She tugged on his ear and his eyes cracked open.

He smiled, "Hi."

"Hi" she laughed. "I'm hungry and we've got nothing here. Let's walk into town, take a look around and get some groceries."

He suddenly dragged her over his body and rolled to settle himself over her, planting a kiss on her mouth and then nipping down her neck.

"Mmm I'm hungry too," he rasped into the dip at the base of her throat, sliding his hand up her side under the t-shirt.

She pushed him up and bit his shoulder in retaliation. "I'm talking about food."

He hooked a finger into her panties and tugged.

"I'm not."


	4. Positano

Jenny sat and stared. The sun had started peeking through the curtains in their oceanfront cottage. She was sure the view was a spectacular one, if the cliffs their car had climbed last night were any indication. But she only had eyes for the silver-haired man sleeping fitfully in the bed in front of her.

He moaned, and she felt her chest constrict; it was killing her to see him in pain. Gibbs didn't get hurt! It was always he who did the hurting. But there he was with a vicious bullet hole in his shoulder.

Inches away from his heart, she thought, and then shook her head to clear it of those "what-if" thoughts.

They had been in Naples the night before, and a meeting with the local mobsters had gone terribly wrong. It was as though they had walked into a trap from the get-go. Luckily they had an escape plan, but Jethro had been hit as they dashed out of the warehouse where the meeting took place. She didn't have mental faculties right now to consider what the hell had happened, but someone was going to pay for it.

Jenny thought back on the blur that was the last night: Gibbs' eyes closing as she yelled at him to stay awake on the ride to NCIS headquarters; wanting to scream as Ducky removed the bullet from Jethro's shoulder; heaving him into the car for the one-hour trip to the Positano safe house; Ducky's reassuring hug and promise that the wound would heal quickly. Jethro had gotten lucky.

She didn't feel lucky at the moment.

It was almost eight. She needed to wake him up again to give him more water and pain medication before the pain itself woke him. Selfishly, she was glad to have instructions to wake him every few hours; seeing him conscious and alive loosened the grip of fear in her chest.

She leaned over him, running her hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. She whispered his name in his ear, trying to be as gentle as possible.

He started awake, shifting and then leaning back with a yelp of pain. She pressed her hand to the good side of his chest, holding him down.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. It's just me. You have to take another pill and drink some water."

He took a deep breath and nodded as she turned to pour him some water. Before she could ask him, he spoke. "I'm okay, Jen."

She turned back and quickly responded, "Well you've been shot, so you are technically not okay."

His eyes found hers and he smiled slowly. "No sexy nurse outfit?"

She let out an exhausted laugh at his attempt to defer her. "Maybe I'll run out and get one later if you're a good patient."

He swallowed the pill and water with little protest, and appeared drowsy only moments later. She went to settle back in her chair, but he reached for her.

"C'mere."

She lay down on his good side, nestling into his collarbone. His arm wrapped around her back and he squeezed her momentarily.

"What a waste of a bed."

She snorted, and commanded him: "Sleep."

It appeared he was already out again. She couldn't help herself, sliding her hand across his chest to rest over his heart. Needing to feel it beating, she pinched her eyes closed and silently mouthed the words against his neck:

"I love you."


	5. Paris

Jenny stepped from the bathroom in their Paris hotel suite to find Gibbs still asleep in the tangled remains of their bed sheets.

They had three whole days off and, as much as she was tempted, Jenny was not about to spend them all in this hotel room. Gibbs had told her that he had never really seen the sights of Paris before, and in a strategic moment of weakness last night succumbed to Jenny's demands that they play tourists today.

She sauntered over to the bed and shook Jethro's shoulders. Tickling her way down his back, she pulled the sheets away from him and snapped the elastic waist of his boxers.

"Up and at 'em Leroyyy," she drawled as he groaned in protest.

He rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, squinting at her.

"Let's go! I want to be eating a croissant in twenty minutes!"

He smirked at her enthusiasm. "Oui, Madame."

She poked him in the chest. "Don't call me Madam. Makes me feel old."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders as he pressed his nose into her freshly washed and styled hair.

"You smell nice. But you showered without me? I don't approve of that."

She leaned away from him as she ran her hands along his back up to his neck.

"Well Monsieur, you actually are old. I thought I would give you a few minutes' more rest."

His eyes narrowed and she knew what was coming, but couldn't wiggle out of his grasp quickly enough. The hands he had resting on her thighs gripped and hoisted her, and he turned to dump her on the bed and press his body down on top of her.

"You're going to pay for that remark" he growled. Pinning her arms down above her head, he kissed her collarbone and nipped the side of her breast exposed by her loosely buttoned blouse.

She laughed and strained to get loose, which only caused him to rest more of his weight on her while he continued to kiss and bite her. Her eyes dropped closed momentarily at the feel of his mouth and the perfect pressure of his hips on hers.

But she refocused and exclaimed, "Okay okay I'm sorry! I surrender! You are definitely not old."

At those words, he released her hands and pressed his mouth to hers in a deep kiss.

She ran her hands through his hair with a small moan, but then drew her palms to his chest and pushed him up.

"Unhand me at once. You promised we would be tourists today! You let me go and I'll make our last stop of the day my favorite lingerie shop in the city."

His eyes widened and he lifted himself off of her, pulling them to stand.

He looked her up and down, taking in her recently disheveled clothing. He reached up and mussed her already-mussed hair even more. "Get a move on Shepard. We've got a city to see."


	6. DC Again

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! One more wake-up for you.

* * *

><p>Jenny smiled tiredly into the darkness of her bedroom when she saw his well-worn jeans and flannel shirt on the floor in a trail leading to her bed. Leaving her suitcase next to the dresser, she peeled off her suit with a sigh, finally able to relax after a week of dull meetings and even duller bureaucrats at a security conference.<p>

Eyes now adjusted to the dark, she took in his deep-sleeping form; even though it was his third time pressed into this duty, it appeared Gibbs' stint as acting director had thoroughly worn him out.

As she tiptoed in her underwear to the bathroom she scooped up Jethro's flannel and enveloped herself in it.

She returned moments later and yawned as she crawled into bed with him. Finally. Now came the best part- waking him up.

She had never told Jethro, but seeing him freshly-awake was one of her favorite things- she could be angry as hell at him one night, but waking up next to him made her fall for him all over again, as annoying as it was. Perhaps she loved it so much it because few others knew this sleepy side of him; warm and cuddly, with soft ocean blue eyes, deep whispers and slow, loving caresses.

His eyes cracked open almost immediately when she brushed her hand across his cheek. He was lying on his stomach, so Jenny pulled his arm from under the pillow and pushed his shoulder up so she could crowd against him. Now on his side, he smiled slowly, not fully awake as she wound her legs in his and dropped kisses on his warm chest.

His hand slid along her back to her neck. He tipped her face up to his and rumbled,

"Hey. Up here."

She laughed and gently bit his lower lip before winding an arm around his neck and meeting his mouth in a lingering kiss.

Sliding his knee further between her legs, he pressed her on to her back before they broke apart. He dragged his mouth over her ear and slid a palm across her stomach with a low grunt of appreciation.

"I missed you."

"Me-the-Director or me-me?" She teased as she felt his tongue and teeth grazing her collarbone. "Before you start anything, I hope you know we are getting up at five to go in and do the paperwork you neglected."

She ran a hand through his hair and gave it a gentle tug. "If only there was someone else willing to take over when I'm gone. Unfortunately, you get the job because no one wants to try to handle you. Paradoxically, you are both the problem and solution."

He let out a soft laugh and undid the first button on the flannel Jenny had on.

"Paradoxically?" he questioned, words muffled as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

She undid the last button herself before trailing her hand down his stomach, feeling his muscles tense.

He lifted his head lazily and she pressed her nose to his with a smile.

"I gave you a dictionary. Look it up."


End file.
